Distractions
by ReineDesCoeurs
Summary: Peeta has way too much to worry about to be distracted. He was just reaped, and Haymitch and Katniss don't seem to be too helpful. Not to mention the certain career that seems to have caught Peeta's eye. Cato/Peeta.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey, so I'm really nervous and excited about this story. It starts off slow, but it gets better I promise.**

_"Katniss get out of here! Run! There coming!" I yelled. I tripped as I tried to follow her._

_She looked back and frowned. "Sorry, Peeta. It was nice knowing you." She hurried off until I couldn't see her anymore._

_I was alone, and they were coming. The careers were almost here. I looked up to see them hovering over me, grinning._

_"Should we kill him?"_

_"Let's let him watch everyone else die!"_

_"I think we should tear him to pieces!"_

_"Let's tie him to the tree, naked."_

_The careers were easily six feet tall each. One of them had green, scaly skin with reptilian eyes darting everywhere. Her seaweed like hair seemed to move on its own._

_The girl standing next to her was at least seven feet tall, with arms that were literally tree trunks. Her body looked like it was a giraffe, and her four legs looks like a lion's. She glared at me._

_I turned to look at the next two. It was horrible. One was a vampire and one was a werewolf. The both showed off there pointy teeth._

"Peeta wake up! Honestly, we just got on this train. If you plan on sleeping your time away then you might as well just write 'kill me' on your forehead." Effie screamed.

I couldn't believe or understand anything right now. I felt like someone actually _had_ written "kill me" on my forehead. It was only some time ago that I was reaped. I was picked with the one girl that I might have loved the most. Katniss.

I couldn't believe how admirable and brave Katniss was. Volunteering for her sister is something that no one else would've done in that situation. If my brother was chosen, I wouldn't have even have thought of volunteering.

I never had a best friend. I had Delly, a girl who talks to me now and then, but we weren't close at all. Although, she was the only person to visit me before I left. I'd always wanted to be Katniss's best friend. We could have gone hunting together, or selling our game. I could never kill her.

I couldn't hurt a fly, and I wasn't planning to either. My main goal was to stay the same and not change a single bit.

"Now, is everyone here? Let's eat and then talk about the upcoming events." Effie decided.

Haymitch burped, much to Effie's dismay, as he started to refill his glass with whiskey. Katniss and I stared at him for a moment before grabbing our forks and tasting this capital food. It was all so much better than the best food District 12 even had.

Effie started to clap vigorously as her pink wig bounced around. "I'm so proud of you two! I've never seen my district 12 tributes eat so properly."

I grabbed my fork tighter. The last poor kids were from the seam, and they've probably never seen so much food in their lives. I could see Katniss was thinking the same thing by the way she held her spoon. We made eye-contact and I smiled. She looked at me and continued eating.

While I have always wanted to be Katniss's friend, the feeling was not mutual. She barely acknowledged my existence. In fact, the only time I really got to interact with her is when I saw her in the rain, hungry and soaked, a while after her father had died. I had burt some bread to feed to her. I was ecstatic to do it, to help, even though I got beaten by my mother. Katniss and her father were the only people, besides Gale, to know how to hunt.

After we finished eating in silence, Effie gave us the 411. We would go to the Capital and be given make overs for the opening ceremonies. We would then spend the next ten days training, and then the game makers would score us from 1 to 12, from impossibly terrible to impossibly good. Finally, there would be an interview the day before the games.

We watched the rest of the reaping. In District 11, a small dark skinned girl and a large dark skinned male were reaped. Katniss looked brokenhearted to see a girl so young having to play. District 5 reaped a ginger girl. I hear Katniss whisper "Foxface" under her breath. District 2's female volunteer was a small brunette who looked like she could literally force someone to eat there heart out.

The male volunteer, however, looked amazingly fierce. He wore a very tight shirt with tight shorts showing off his muscles, his biceps, his tree trunk legs, and his sculpted calves. He was blond with blue eyes. I saw a picture of a man similar to him at school, Aquaman, the greek god of beauty and desire who lived in the ocean. He yelled his name, Cato, loud enough for his whole district to hear. He marched his way up to the stage forcefully and smiled as his district cheered for them.

I barely could even think about the District 1 tributes. I was so worried, and felt like someone changed the "kill me" on my forehead to "kill me first!" If this guy, Cato, was playing then I had no chance.

Katniss seemed a bit bored and went back to the couch. Haymitch was there drinking and I guessed she was going to squeeze real advice out of him. I followed and we stared at him, waiting, for a good four minutes. Katniss eventually lost it.

"Hey! Drunky! We're waiting!"

He looked up, not amused. "For what princess? A unicorn?"

She glared at him as she picked up a kitchen knife. "I'm no princess. Your welcome that I won't cut off a finger when I break your glass."

He watched her for second and burst out laughing. Katniss furrowed her eyebrows and threw the knife. It knocked Haymitch's drink out of his hand without touching him at all, and the glass shattered as it hit the floor. His face turned serious as he picked the knife up and waved it at us.

"Now you listen here you little shits, _no one_ touches my drinks. I can either make you or break you by sending or withholding sponsor gifts. You do not want to be on my bad side. If one of you even thinks about interfering with my drinking, both of you will be on your own." He looked back and forth between the two of us, and then burped.

Katniss narrowed her eyes. "Well, if you're not going to help us, then we might as well be on our own. Isn't it your job to give us advice?"

He looked at the knife and the broken glass on the floor, and laughed a little more. "Sweetie, I only came for the free food and drinks." Katniss grabbed my knife and knocked over the bottle of liquor.

"Okay, fair enough. Now, I'll remain sober enough to help you out as long as you let me drink however and whenever I want. You both may actually survive in the arena long enough to get a sponsor. The easiest way to do that is to get people to like you. I'd say that you're not starting off great."

We arrived in the Capital a day later. It's sad to admit but I had really good sleep last night on the comfy, capital bed. As soon as we got there, people were cheering and screaming for Katniss and I, taking pictures and holding up signs saying "Hunger Games!"

I turned and waved to them, and wink and kiss at a few people. I asked Katniss to join me, but she said that the thought of them cheering for our deaths made her sick. I stopped to think if the real reason was that Katniss hated me. She's never even said my name. I heard her annoyed sigh as they called my name at the reaping. I was probably one of the last people she wanted to be in the arena with.

We got out of the train as soon as it came to a stop. The avoxes took our bags away as Effie rushed us to our stylists. I saw Katniss being followed by a tall, dark, and handsome man, but I couldn't see who was behind me.

When I got there, my "prep team" came out. The team consisted of three men with different neon colored wigs and skin tones. They gossiped about the tributes as they shaved, scrubbed, and washed me down.

"So Shivon, who do you think is the hottest tribute?" asked the pink skinned man with a purple wig.

The man with blue hair and a green skin tone, Shivon, replied, "Well, besides our darling Peeta, I'd have to say maybe Cato."

The last one with red skin and yellow hair nodded. "Definitely Cato. I like my men big and strong."

"Amen, Darcel. Amen," replied Shivon.

The first one thought for a moment before adding, "I don't know guys, I thought Marvel was hot. You know? District 1?"

Darcel looked at Shivon as they giggled. "Okay, Pavio. Marvel's cute, but he's no Cato."

Pavio frowned and pouted. "At least my man has good style." He looked at me before continuing, "Peeta you agree with me right?"

I was dumbfounded when they added me in to the conversation. I finally responded, "I'm sorry, I didn't catch the District 1 tributes. I saw Cato though, and he looked pretty strong."

Shivon grinned. "Ooh, so you like Cato too?"

I panicked and quickly responded, "What? No! Of course not!" I paused and added, "I mean that, I don't think I like guys like that."

Darcel leaned down to hover over me, "So have you found any girls you want to tile with?"

My eyes widened as I stared at him with confusion. "Sorry, that's Capital lingo. I mean do you have a girl that tickles your fancy? You know, washes your willies?"

"Uh, no. No, not really. My willies do not feel washed." I replied.

"Well have you ever liked a girl intimately?" Shivon asked.

"Not really, no," I answered.

"Well, how do you know you don't want to tile with a guy?" questioned Pavio.

I didn't know how to answer that, so I remained silent. The three of them continued to chat about things like what the new arena would be like.

The entire thing was painless, except for the waxing. That was probably worse than the games. After they were done, they all left. A very normal looking blonde woman appeared.

"Hello, Peeta. As you most likely assumed, I'm your stylist, Portia. I have big plans for you." She pulled out a black suit and a cape. "Do you have issues with fire?"

I gulped. "No, um, not that I know of."


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello, Peeta. As you most likely assumed, I'm your stylist, Portia. I have big plans for you." She pulled out a black suit and a cape. "Do you have issues with fire?"

I gulped. "No, um, not that I know of."

She smiled. "Perfect."

She explained to me that instead of being naked and covered in coal dust, or dressing up like coal miners, that we were going to be coal. We would be lit up and on fire like coal is. Portia and Katniss's stylist Cinna developed a synthetic fire so that we wouldn't be burned.

As soon as I was dressed in the all black suit, I was rushed out. I saw Katniss in a suit like mine as we were approaching our chariot. She didn't have the "cool" cape though. Our horses were just as black. They had hats made of the flammable material with single horns on them. _Katniss actually did get a unicorn. _I thought.

They went in order of districts, so we were last. Katniss and I looked up at the screen to watch the other chariots. District 1 came out looking stunning. The girl was in a sparkly dress and wearing as much jewelry as she could. The boy was in a suit covered in rubies, sapphires, and emeralds.

_He's pretty hot._ I thought. _Although, he's nothing compared to Cato. Whatever, I need to stay focused. All these distractions will literally be the death of me._

Soon the chariot was followed by another. Clove, the District 2 girl, was modeled after Nicki Minaj, the greek goddess of war and sex. I saw a statue of her in the train looking exactly like Clove.

Cato was also dressed like a greek god. His tight outfit showed off his _huge_ biceps. His butt was being hugged by the fabric, showing off all of his leg muscles as well. I assumed he was using his good looks to gain sponsors, like Clove. He had a cape, but it wouldn't be on fire like mine. By the way the crowd cheered his name, I could tell it worked.

No one else compared costume wise. District 5 dressed their ginger, Foxface as Katniss called her, up like a solar panel, but it made her look like an alien. District 11 went for the farmer theme, and I could see that Rue was holding a small pig while Thresh held a pitchfork. The edges were obviously dulled and the whole scene looked boring.

As soon as District 11 came on, Portia and Cinna walked over. They started by lighting the horses' horns on fire. It looked so real. The stepped towards us as they lit us up. Katniss and I were freaking out a first, but by the time we came out we had calmed down. I grabbed Katniss's hand as we took off, to show her that I wanted to be allies.

My strategy was to smile, wink, and blow kisses as they cheered our names. It was obvious that we were the most loved. I looked over at Katniss as she seemed stupefied. I lifted our hands up, and the crowd roared.

I saw myself of the screen. I looked so much better than I remembered. The fire looked amazing as well. The horses looked fierce, just as my cape made me look.

As we pulled to a stop, I looked at the other tributes. Most were awe-stricken. I saw the District 1 pair smile in reverence of our beauty. I reluctantly glanced at the District 2 tributes. Clove was glaring at us, mad that we showed her up. Cato, unfortunately, was not even looking at us. _Does he not care that we just outdid him? Does he even know?_ I wondered.

While President Snow talked, everything was dark. Our fire lit up the area, drawing more attention to us.

As we listened, I kept sneaking glances at Cato. He finally looked at me halfway through. We made eye contact, but neither of us could look away. I saw his eyes travel up and down my body inspecting me. He turned back to the front, but I made out a smirk. He was grinning. _Is he thinking of the ways to kill me? Is he making fun of me? Is he admiring me and my costume? Probably one of the first two, _I pondered. I saw him sneak another glance at me, and I could have sworn that I saw him lick his lips.

After the ceremony, we met up with Effie and Haymitch and walked to a new building. This was the building that we would stay in for the time leading up to the games. There was a huge glass elevator, as Effie called it. It would take us up to our floor. Our floor was called the Pent House, according to Effie. It was the biggest of them all.

As soon as we got there I saw trouble itching for release. Cato was screaming at a game maker. I could tell that it was a game maker by the sash he wore.

"They don't deserve such a luxury! I have way more right to it than they do!" Cato growled.

They glanced our way. Cato smirked and narrowed his eyes. The game maker looked scared as he approached us.

"Excuse me, District 12 tributes. May I speak to Effie and Haymitch? Alone," he asked. I nodded as I pulled Katniss away from them. We went around the corner, out of sight.

"Peeta!" She whispered. "We need to know what's going on." She sneaked up closer towards the wall to hear them.

"That's not fair! They have just as much authority as _him_. This is discrimination, and when the Capital and Districts hear they will be outraged." Haymitch argued. He sounded as sober as he could get, meaning he kept up his side of the bargain.

"I know, Sir, but the District 2 male insists on this. I must make a compromise." the game maker responded.

"Compromise!?" Effie shrieked. "That's hardly fair to these poor kids! The demand was unreasonable to begin with, and you should tell him to follow the rules!" She stormed off furiously with Haymitch close behind. Her pink wig almost fell off a few times, but bounced back in to place as if it were glued on.

I looked over to Cato who was glaring at Katniss and me. He stormed off furiously as well, giving me the impression that he was not done yet.

Katniss and I walked towards the elevator. I saw a button that said twelve and pressed it, unsure of what to do.

"What do you think they were fighting over?" I asked.

"Isn't it obvious? What's the one thing we have that Cato wants?"

"A humble background leading to an overall good nature?" My attempt to ease the tension failed.

"The pent house suite," she explained.

It made a lot of sense, I guess. As soon as we stepped out Katniss's theory was proven.

"He wanted _our_ suite! This has _always_ been our suite." Effie screamed.

"I know. I was there." Haymitch replied.

"The audacity of," she paused as she saw us, "Now children you listen here. I will fight vigilantly for our suite. We have earned it through inheritance." It was nice to know she cared.

"So are we ready to eat?" Haymitch asked us.

I looked at Katniss who seemed to be closing herself off. "I think I'll check out the roof first. Katniss, would you like to come with me?" I asked.

She, very unsurprisingly, replied, "No."

Haymitch cleared his throat before declaring, "Yes, you will. You two are in this together and should be with each other at all times. The only person you will have in the last days of your lives is each other."

Katniss grunted at being told what to do, but she listened. We walked towards the elevator together. I was so shocked at how much she seemed to hate me.

As we stepped off on to the roof, I tried to converse.

"I'm sorry." I proclaimed.

She looked at me with confusion. "Why?"

I looked her in the eyes and answered, "I'm sorry that you were forced to go in the games with me. I'm sorry that we have to spend our last few days together. I'm sorry that I'm not going to be the best protector. I'm sorry that I'm not good enough to be your friend. I'm sorry."

She looked at me, her eyes undecipherable.

"Katniss, I know my father came and brought you cookies. Did you know that neither of my parents visited me? Instead, Delly Cartwright delivered a message from them. My mom said 'This District might finally have a victor. Keep her safe.'"

She lowered her eyes, and I heard a tear fall from her eye. She wiped it quickly and hugged me. We stood there hugging for about a minute. She was trying to keep her tough girl act, but she allowed this one display of affection. "Peeta... stop being a little bitch." she whispered with a smile. It was the first time she's said my name.

We heard someone clearing their throat towards the elevator. I looked over to see none other than Cato.

He approached us, and our height difference made me feel puny. "I'm sorry to have to break up this love fest, but actually I'm not." He didn't even look at me while he talked. His voice was directed towards Katniss.

"You can have your floor. I didn't want it anyway. All these material things are just distractions from the games, which I intend to be winning. I just wanted to show you that just because your stylists did a good job doesn't mean you rule this place."

His intimidation worked on me, but Katniss was another story. "Well, considering that we got to keep our suite, I'd say we're running things pretty easily."

He stepped forward as if to hit her. I quickly relayed the common rules. "Tributes may not injure each other before the games. If so, they will not be allowed to play and will face a slow death."

He looked at me for the first time in this whole conversation. He quickly looked back at Katniss. "You're lucky your _boyfriend_ is here to save your ass. Now get off of my roof."

"Make me," Katniss hissed.

They were in each other's faces so much that their noses almost touched. I grabbed Katniss's hand to show that I supported her. "We're staying on _our_ roof."

Cato sticked to one side of the roof and stared out at the city. Only god knew what he was thinking. Katniss and I did more or less of the same thing, but we were huddled up together. The air was cool.

A few minutes later, Katniss got up. "I think I'm ready to start dinner. Would you like to come?"

I glanced over at Cato who was smirking as if he saw victory. "Maybe later, we don't want to leave _our_ roof unprotected."

She made her way to the elevator and left. As soon as she did Cato got up and stepped towards the glass elevator as well.

"Hey! Where are you going?" I asked.

"I can't spend my time sitting out here. Wasting time is not my goal."

I shrugged and flashed a wry smile. "I mean, spending quality time with me is never wasting time."

"I beg to differ." He curtly responded.

I narrowed my eyes. "What's your problem?" I demand. I walk up to him, inches from his body. "Why are so cold and spoiled?"

He got mad I assumed. He always looked mad though. "Why are you so small and worthless?" We glare at each other before I saw his face ease up. "The reason I hate Katniss is because you love her. I hate that she's your girlfriend."

I was so bewildered by that response. It just seemed so out of character. "She's not nor ever will be my girlfriend. Why do you even care?" I ask.

He leaned down and kissed me. I stood there for a moment before naturally starting to kiss back. He gently grabs the bend of my back before breaking the kiss apart. Without saying anything, he leaves, I stood there silently, thinking about what just happened. _Cato, the god-like Cato, kissed me. He said he was jealous because I liked Katniss, and then he kissed me. This whole Cato situation just became a lot more complicated._

**AN: Peeta's got a problem! Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

He leaned down and kissed me. I stood there for a moment before naturally starting to kiss back. He gently grabs the bend of my back before breaking the kiss apart. Without saying anything, he leaves. I stood there silently, thinking about what just happened. _Cato, the god-like Cato, kissed me. He said he was jealous because I liked Katniss, and then he kissed me. This whole Cato situation just became a lot more complicated._

I walked back down to our suite and sat down at the dinner table. Haymitch, Effie, and Katniss started eating without me, but I didn't mind. I put on my plate the best meat I've ever had, cow. There was this other thing called tofu, which people used as sacrifices back in the day, but I didn't touch it. No one questioned me about anything because no one expected an interesting response like 'Cato kissed me!' I definitely didn't expect that.

"Tomorrow I'm going to rush you to your stylists. They will dress you, bathe you, and get you prepared for your first training session." Effie chirped.

"I want you two to stick together the whole time. I don't want you to talk to _anyone_ else. If anyone bothers you, walk away or call the supervisors. You need to be focused on learning as much as you can. Do not be distracted by the Careers. They'll just be showing off. Also, don't show them your strengths." Haymitch instructed. "What are your strengths exactly?"

"I don't think I really have any." Katniss told him.

I shook my head. He needed to know the truth. "That's a lie. Katniss is the _best_ with a bow and arrow. She could hunt in the wilds to survive if she wanted to run away. She knows a lot of the plants and which ones are safe to eat as well."

"Well Peeta can lift heavy bags of flour with ease. I see him do it at the bakery." I blushed.

"I'm not _that_ strong." I added.

Haymitch grinned. "See this is what I need, the honest truth. The only way you can win is by admitting your strengths."

I saw Katniss look over and give me a small smile. I guessed that the talk we had on the roof bonded us closely. You don't just call someone a bitch. It takes real friendship.

In the morning, we ate a large breakfast. Effie said that we would have a lot of time to spend with our prep team so the food could digest.

When I got there, I remembered how weird the three of them were. They were using their camera glasses to take pictures of a glass of water. They stopped as soon as they saw me.

"Oh my god! You were spectacular during the opening ceremonies!" Shivon squealed. He was the blue-green one.

"The way you held Katniss's hand up with yours was so cute." Darcel commented.

"So, is she the one you want to tile with?" Pavio asked.

"No! We're just... friends." I replied. I debated on whether or not telling them about Cato. "Actually, something interesting happened."

They all leaned in close to hear, patiently waiting.

"Well, I was on the roof with Katniss. We were bonding as friends, and we hugged. Cato came up and stayed on the roof with us, after much arguing. Katniss left a little after, and Cato was about to leave. I asked him what his problem was, and he replied that he hated that I loved Katniss. I denied it because I really do just see her as a friend. He kissed me and left." I realized how absurd it all sounded when I summarized.

The three of them were so shocked. Pavio literally dropped the soap. It was a few seconds before the shrieking started. A constant minute of shrieking made me regret telling them.

"So how was it?"

"Shocking," I responded.

"Was he a good kisser?"

"I guess." I answered.

"Did you like it?"

"I don't know." I replied.

The questions stopped there. "You don't know!?" Shivon hissed. They looked at me demandingly.

"I mean... it felt nice and all, but I don't think I like guys."

"Honey, don't do that to the men. I mean with a bubble butt like that, you'll be breaking hearts left and right."

"Well, I've never been attracted to anyone, so I guess I don't know."

"Obviously Cato knows." Pavio winked. "I mean, come on. His District 2 accent is enough to get my pants off."

"Well, how can I know for sure... that I like him like that?" I asked.

Darcel gave me a big yet humble smile. "Hun, you would know if you didn't." Just as Darcel said that, they finished and left, and I was guided to the training center in my new training outfit.

I met up with Katniss and tried out a few stations. She was a lot better than me at almost everything we did. Katniss and I decided to split up even though Haymitch said not to. She wanted to check out the snare making station, while I went over to camouflage. It was a lot easier than expected because it was like decorating the cakes back home. I was focused on making my hand look like tree bark, and I didn't notice someone walk up to me. As soon as I was done putting on the finishing touches, I walked over towards the tree to test it out. It was perfectly camouflaged.

"That's amazing." I hear someone say. I spin around to see the one and only Cato. His voice was sincere even though his face was coldly stoic.

I looked around to see everyone training. I decided that the training center was too open and crowded to talk about the kiss. "Cato... I'll be in the closest bathroom. Come find me. We need to talk."

A few minutes later, I heard the bathroom door open. Cato wasted no time as he grabbed me by the shirt and lifted me up. "I swear 12, if you even hinted to anybody about the kiss I will bite your beautiful head off of your stunning body."

"I didn't tell anyone!" I lied. "Now put me down." Cato released me.

I didn't know why, but I grabbed him and pulled him in for another kiss. We made out for a while. His hand roamed my back once it dug under my shirt. He lifted me up because our height difference made it a bit awkward. _Yes, I definitely want to tile with Cato._ I realized.

He put me down after what seemed like forever but was probably a few minutes. _Why do I want more?_ I wondered._ Why do I like this monster of a man, this psychopathic killer who will probably kill half of the people in the training room? He might even kill me._ My mind was telling me no, but the way my body was eager for his touch said otherwise. He was definitely distracting me from the games, but I needed a distraction.

"We need to go back before anyone notices." He instructed.

I nodded and we made our way back. He went first, and I followed a minute later. Katniss ran over as soon as she saw me.

"Where did you go? I was looking for you. We need to do basic survival because well..." she informed me. She led me there, but the rest of the day was a blur.

I remembered what I learned fairly well, but all I could think about was Cato. His touch on my skin, the feel of his lips and tongue, and the way his eyes lit up. It was moving so quick, too quick, but I was falling in love. We only had a few more days together, so maybe that's why everything was rushed. Although, I wouldn't have wished for it to slow down even a second. _There goes not letting the games change me._ I thought.

Katniss and I were escorted back to the suite. When we got back Haymitch greeted us.

"So, how was training?" he asked.

Katniss gave me sly look and responded, "It was great. I learned a game changing secret about Peeta."

My heart stopped. Did she know that I dreamed of Cato and his big sword? I looked around, scared as hell; both pairs of eyes were on me accusingly.

"I can explain!" I shouted quickly.

**AN: Peeta's got some explaining to do! What do you think Katniss knows? Did she somehow wander into the boys' bathroom ****again****? Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Katniss and I were escorted back to the suite. When we got back Haymitch greeted us.

"So, how was training?" he asked.

Katniss gave me sly look and responded, "It was great. I learned a game changing secret about Peeta."

My heart stopped. Did she know that I dreamed of Cato and his big sword? I looked around, scared as hell; both pairs of eyes were on me accusingly.

"I can explain!" I shouted quickly.

"So why then? Why are you so good at camouflage?" she asked. Haymitch nodded his head, happy to know that I have more skills then my strength. Well, I only really had the two skills, and both of them were practically useless.

I laughed nervously. "I used to decorate the cakes and cupcakes back home."

"Well, maybe you really can win this thing." she stated.

I don't know why, but I shouted out bipolarly, "I have no chance of winning! None!" I guessed it was because of how nervous I was, and maybe partly because it had been in the back of my mind ever since I was reaped. I looked around at the shocked faces. "What!? It's true! We were all thinking it..." I stormed off to my room and laid down on my bed. I fell asleep almost instantly.

_Cato grabbed his sword and cut through the tribute from District 6. He sliced his way, killing at least six more tributes. It was called the bloodbath for a reason. He looked at me, and pulled me close. I literally felt the blood on his hands and sword, but I couldn't pull away._

_He leaned down and kissed me. "You're beautiful." He told me. "You and I will be the last two tributes standing. I promise."_

_He lifted me up bridal style, and carried me towards the tents. Everything was gone except the two of us, like we weren't playing the Hunger Games anymore._

_He took off my shirt, and before I knew it we were on the ground. He laid on top of me, and we locked eyes. I saw so much passion and emotion in the usually blank, blue eyes. He started to kiss my neck, causing me to moan. "Cato," I whispered. "Please."_

I woke up sweating. I had wet my pants, but I hadn't urinated. I felt like I was twelve years old as I took a bath and changed clothes. I loved the showers, and how it gave me the option of what I wanted to smell like. I chose roses. I was going to change the sheets, but when I got out of the shower an avox had beat me to it. It must've been awkward for them when they realized what was on the sheets.

I looked at the time. It was 5:32 am. I had to be up at 6:30, so I decided to go up to the roof instead of sleeping. I was just so distracted lately.

When I got up there it was empty. I leaned over the rail and closed my eyes. I thought about Cato, and how I didn't know anything about him. I felt as though I knew him since birth, but that was far from the truth. He was so just mysterious and sexy that I couldn't help but think about my dream.

I was so focused on my thoughts of Cato that I didn't hear the elevator. I jumped when I felt someone grab my hips and whisper, "Hey beautiful, why are you up so early?"

I eased when I realized that voice belonged to Cato. "I..."

I started to blush when I realized that I couldn't tell him the true reason I was up. I wasn't going to say, '_I just had an amazing wet dream about you, and I decided to come up to the roof and fantasize about you more._'

"I woke up and didn't feel like going back to sleep." I answered. "What about you?"

I turned so that I could face him, but I didn't expect us to be so close when I did so. His pelvic region was almost merged with mine, creating a nice but inappropriate friction. I bet that he could feel my breath again his chest.

"Well, I woke up at four-ish. I decided to listen to the elevator on the off-chance that you would come up to the roof. I can't stop thinking about you. You're amazing." He smiled down at me. I blushed more. It was a bit creepy, but it was sweet too.

"I can't stop thinking about you either." I answered. "Why did you think that it'd be me up here? It would've been awkward if you came up here with another tribute."

He chuckled. "Peeta, please. No one else uses this roof. No one understands beauty quite the way you do." He leaned down and kissed my forehead. "You smell nice, like roses. I love roses."

I was so surprised at how he could turn me on so much by just his sweet words. I didn't expect him to be so romantic. I assumed by the way he acted that he was a coldhearted brat who could only think about killing. To think that just yesterday I didn't even like him.

With a sudden outburst of emotion, I pulled him down to kiss me. I missed the feeling of his rough lips pressing against mine. His strong tongue danced with mine. He pulled me up, and I wrapped my legs around his waist. I felt his pants harden against my butt as I rubbed it on him teasingly.

We parted, and he whispered, "Peeta, I wish we didn't have to do this. I wish we didn't have to hide our relationship or play in those stupid games. I just wish I could be with you and learn more about you."

I continued our kiss before breaking it to say, "I know. I feel the same. I mean, we have at least a week before the games, but I want more than that. I want a lifetime."

I swore that I saw a tear in his eyes. "Do you... do you really mean that?"

"Cato," I started. I caressed the side of his face before continuing. "I think you're sweet. You've been so sweet, when you weren't keeping up your tough guy act. I thought you were going to be horrible. I didn't realize how wrong I was until you kissed me. I think you're the hottest thing I've ever seen in my life. I've never been attracted to anyone before you. Of course I meant it. I know it's only been a couple of days, but... I think I love you."

"Peeta..." he whispered. He let me down and turned away. "You don't know what you're saying. I'm a monster; I am horrible. I will kill, and I won't regret it. It's all I can do, really. I've never loved... I don't know how to love. I-"

I couldn't listen to him any longer. I grabbed his sides and forced him to face me. "Stop it Cato. You are more than that. You are my love. You are the reason I'm not having a mental breakdown. I may not know who you are, or what you've been through. I may not know what goes through your mind. I do know this though, that you make me feel special. You make me feel like I'm worth something. You make me feel loved."

I jumped up to kiss him. He pulled me up around his waist again. We were so busy making out that I didn't hear the elevator door open. I definitely heard the scream though.

"Oh my god! What the fuck!?"

I turned to see Katniss staring at me. I looked back at Cato, and he was equally as terrified. Neither of us could move. My legs were glued to Cato's waist, and his hands were glued to my ass, mid-grope.

**AN: Oh no! Peeta should be more careful. What do you think will happen next? How will Peeta and Cato get through this one?**


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh my god! What the fuck!?"

I turned to see Katniss staring at me. I looked back at Cato, and he was equally as terrified. Neither of us could move. My legs were glued to Cato's waist, and his hands were glued to my ass, mid-grope.

Katniss turned and left before I had control of my muscles. I hopped off of Cato who was starting to panic. He started to pace back and forth while he ran his hands through his hair.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit..." I heard him chant. "I can't fucking believe this. All my fucking life I've been preparing for these games. I was going to win ruthlessly, but instead I just messed everything up!"

"So I was a mess up?" I questioned, narrowing my eyes.

He looked at me, and I could see tears fall down his now puffy eyes. "Peeta, of course not. I would definitely be showing you off to the world as mine... if only the circumstances were different. I didn't mean it like that."

I sighed. "I know. I'm sorry. It's just that I'm so scared and confused. Should I talk to her?"

His faced turned serious and I couldn't help but find it cute. "Yeah... Yeah, you should talk to her. Please, try to convince her not to tell anyone."

I nodded and made my way towards the elevator.

"Peeta!" Cato yelled. I turned around, and he walked towards me. "I still adore you. I will always adore you." He gave me a quick, yet passionate kiss before I went to the suite.

I checked the living room, the kitchen, the dining room, and realized that Katniss probably went to her room. I opened the door and saw her sitting on her bed. She looked up and glared at me.

"Get out." She growled.

"Katniss, I just want to talk."

"I said, get out!" She walked up to me and grabbed me by the shirt. It was obvious that Katniss could beat me up if she wanted to.

"Katniss! Please, just listen." I begged.

She put me down forcefully. "You should know by know that I'm not the listening or the forgiving type."

I didn't know what to do, so I hugged her. She didn't push me away because she was probably too shocked. "Katniss... I think I'm in love, and I don't know what to do."

She regained her stability and shoved me. "Bullshit," she growled. "Peeta, I've had enough of you. One minute you say the sweetest thing and want to be friends, the next you're throwing a fit out of the blue, and then you go and kiss our most dangerous enemy."

I gulped. "Look, Katniss, I know I've been confusing recently. It's just... I'm more confused than you. I'm sorry that I got mad earlier about me not being able to win. All that I said and did on that roof was true. I want to be your friend and I want to protect you, but I... I also love Cato. The Cato you know is all just an act. He's different."

"Oh yeah?" She scoffed. "Well how do you know that the Cato I know isn't the real Cato. Maybe your Cato is just an act."

I paused. I hadn't thought of that. "No, that can't be true." I reasoned. "I know it. I know he loves me. Just, trust me, please?"

"Trust you!?" Katniss yelled. "Peeta! I was ready to trust you with my life, but then you did this to me! I don't know if I can ever trust you."

I cringed. It was true, and I couldn't argue. "You're right." I admitted. "I did act untrustworthy. I don't expect you to trust me, but that doesn't change a thing. I'd still kill myself for you to win. Please just... please don't tell anyone about Cato and I."

"Yeah, I definitely won't tell people that my district partner loves my worst enemy more than me." She sighed heavily. "I promise."

She sounded pretty sarcastic, but I believed her. Katniss hasn't done anything to diminish herself in my eyes as I have done to her.

"It's 6:30. We should go get ready."

As we headed out for our second day of training, Haymitch stopped us. "Hey, just so we're clear, the game plan is the same. Stick together."

"What if I don't want to?" Katniss asked. It felt like she gave me a paper cut and then sprayed me with lemon juice.

"I don't care if Peeta killed your sister. You need to stick with him, or else. It's your life on the line Sweetheart."

Katniss left without responding and I followed. When we got there she immediately left me. It was like her saying, 'I'd rather die than train with this traitor.'

I had already done every station at least once yesterday, so I went to the camouflage station. I painted my arm and face to look like a brick wall. After I finished and wiped the organic paint off my body, I took a quick survey of everyone else.

Katniss and the small girl from 11 were at the obstacle course. Foxface literally scored a perfect on her knowledge of plants. Thresh and the Careers were practicing with weapons. Everyone else was at the basic livings station.

I watched the careers, mainly Cato. His muscles rippled as he cut down the training dummies like they were butter. He turned and caught me staring at his body. He smirked and went back to work, leaving me blushing like crazy.

Katniss saw the whole encounter, and when I turned to her she was glaring. I frowned at her disapproving attitude. _Why doesn't she understand? I love Cato, and I can't change that. _I wondered.

I turned back to the careers and watched the others. Clove was throwing knives into dummy hearts like they were her most hated enemy. Marvel was throwing a spear. I could tell he threw for accuracy _and_ distance. Glimmer was shooting arrows, but it never actually hit her target. Katniss was probably furious and frustrated that she couldn't shoot.

I turned back to Marvel because he went to the snare station. Careers never need to hunt because they almost always get the supplies from the Cornucopia. Katniss was over there as well. I guessed that it reminded her of Gale.

They started talking, and Katniss turned angry. She glanced over at me a few times, and I could tell that she was whispering harshly at Marvel. He laughed and walked away just a Katniss looked as if she was about to punch him.

She got up and started approaching me, but Marvel beat her to the punch. "Hey, Peeta."

"Uh, hi..." I said cautiously. I looked over to Katniss, and she motioned for me to get over to her. I attempted to just leave, but Marvel kept blocking my path.

"After training, meet me in the closest bathroom. We need to talk." He demanded.

"Sure, whatever." I said, trying to escape the situation as quickly as possible.

I got through him and walked over to Katniss. "What was that all about?" I asked her.

"He says that he's going to take you from me."

"What?" I questioned. "That makes no sense."

She rolled her eyes. "I don't know why I'm even trying to help you. You probably want that to happen. I bet you can't wait to get fucked by him."

I was appalled and disgusted by the thought. My mouth dropped open as I responded, "Ew, Katniss, that's disgusting."

"That's what I thought when I saw you making out with that killer."

I shot her a frown and turned around. Cato was looking at me, his face was void of emotion but I saw under his mask. He was worried and wanted to know what was wrong. I looked up, mentally telling him _the roof_. He nodded, so I assumed he had understood.

I looked back at Katniss, who was glaring again. "Look, Katniss. I love Cato, and I can't help that. I only want to be with Cato, and he feels the same way. He's not a killer. You don't know him."

"You don't know him either." Katniss snarled.

I couldn't take much more of the argument, so I walked away. I spent the rest of the day at the obstacle course. I ran through it a few times because I'd usually fall into the net. One time I fell because there was a hidden hole. I also fell a few times climbing the rope. I heard Cato laugh when I fell, but I knew he didn't mean it. We had to keep up appearances.

I was so relieved when training ended because I couldn't wait to talk with Cato. We met up on the roof and talked about our training. He practiced his swordsmanship while I failed the obstacle course. I told him what happened with Marvel, and he found that confusing. After a while we just started making out.

His hands made their way under my shirt. He rubbed my back, but eventually lowered to my butt. His hands groped my ass, causing me to moan as I talked. "I almost forgot how good you feel."

"Yeah?" He chuckled. "Well, don't worry. I'll be here to remind you."

He pulled away from me and grabbed my hand. "We should have a picnic up here." He suggested.

I smiled. "What, do you want us to steal food from our suites?"

He nodded and pulled me into another kiss before he left for the elevator.

This was crazy. I went down into the kitchen area, not knowing what to bring. I took some bread, stocking up on the District 2 specialty, cinnamon rolls. In District 12, they had been my favorite bread rolls to make. I loved their sweet and sticky taste. I took out a large bowl and filled it with the new delicacy called pasta. It was thin, long, and yellow covered in this amazing red sauce. There was this District 1 cheese, parmesan, that tasted like heaven when used as a topping. I got some meat, knowing Cato would love it. They had these cute, tasty oval foods. Effie explained to me they were called hot dogs. I packed some colored sauces called ketchup and mustard to top it.

When I was done I hit the roof button on my elevator. When I got to the top I saw Cato finish laying down the blanket. Thankfully he remembered because I sure didn't.

"Hey baby," he greeted. I sat down next to him to help put the food out. He brought drinks, alcoholic ones. I had never had such a beverage, and I was eager to try. He also brought some utensils and napkins. I had forgotten a lot of things, but he knew exactly what to bring.

He didn't bring much food. He brought small brown circular objects which he called 'nuggets.' He said that if we used my ketchup and mustard they would taste much better.

We fed each other the entire night. The spaghetti brought us to adorable kisses, and the ketchup gave us an excuse to lick each other's faces. He was so sweet and passionate that night on the roof. There was this drink, champagne, and it made me more relaxed and happy. After a while, Cato said I was drunk, but I felt fine.

I decided to sneak him into my bedroom so he could sleep with me. It wasn't easy because Effie was there listening to the classical music. She would've loved to have met Flo Rida in person, but sadly he passed away before we were all born.

To distract her, I got very creative. I reached into the decorative flower pot to get a marble stone, and I threw it at the mini-box oven-thing. While she was inspecting the commotion Cato dashed past the living room. He barely mad it to my room by the time Effie decided to return.

I tried to walk into my room, but Effie stopped me.

"Peeta, sweetie, where have you been?" she questioned.

"Um, nowhere I was just on the roof." I flashed her a smile.

"Well, dear, I have some good news for you. District 2 wishes to ally with us." She clapped her hands as if she had just preformed a miracle.

"That's great, but I need to sleep." I responded curtly.

When I got to my room I started to giggle uncontrollably. I jumped on top of Cato, who was lying shirtless on my bed, and started to kiss him furiously. "How'd you do it?" I asked. "How did you convince Clove and your mentors to let us ally with you."

He chuckled, finally understanding why I attacked him with love. "It was easy. I told them that Katniss was too strong to fight against and that you were too innocent to betray us."

Cato looked at me with a burning passion in his eyes, and I couldn't have been more turned on. "I'm not as innocent as you think." I whispered as my eyes glazed with lust.

"Really?" He questioned with a smirk.

"Yeah, actually. In fact, I might just give in to the inner evils inside of me. I might just ride a big, juicy cock all night long and suck it dry, too. I'm very naughty." I licked the side of Cato's neck as I felt his boner bursting through the fabric of our pants.

He pulled off my shirt, and I unbuttoned our pants. Cato and I knew that we were going to make love. I didn't protest when he massaged my package through my boxers. I stripped him down as quick as I could.

He slowly slid my boxers off of me while looking into my eyes. It was the bare, skin-to-skin contact that made me feel safe. Cato poked at my hole with his fingers. He pushed one finger in suddenly, and I felt a shock of pain flowing through me.

I bit my lower lip as a grimaced. Cato noticed and started kissing me passionately. His free hand reached around us and grabbed my dick to help ease my pain. He made me forget that there was a finger in my ass moving up and down, but when his second finger entered me the pain was doubled. I got used it and then the third quickly. My hole was stretched for Cato.

"Fuck, Cato!" I yelled when his fingers massaged my prostate. "I'm ready for you!"

Cato brought his member to my entrance. He rubbed it up and down against my hole teasingly. I tried to push my ass down to force him in, but he avoided it. "You're such a fucking tease." I moaned. "I want you inside of me Cato. Please, fuck me senseless."

My begging paid off because he quickly inserted a few inches of himself in me. I bit my lower lip from the intrusion, but it didn't really hurt much. After a few seconds I started to bounce down and up on him, and soon he started to thrust into me.

"Fuck, Peeta, you're so tight. I love the way your ass is bouncing on my cock." Cato and I were staring into each others eyes. He kissed me passionately.

I began to lick the side his face like a puppy. I nibbled on his earlobe as he started pounding into me harder.

"Cato, yes!" I screamed in ecstasy "Give it to me!"

He started to moan and grunt, turning me on. "Peeta," he moaned, "I'm close."

He started banging into my sweet spot, and I could feel that I was about to go over the edge as well. He started shooting his sperm into me, and my insides were filling up. He came wave after wave with no end in sight. Mid-way, I joined him as I released on his six-pack.

Once we stopped, he scoped up my cum and tasted it. We shared a kiss, allowing me to taste myself. His dick was limp, but still inside me. I thought that this was meant to be. I felt that Cato's dick was meant to be inside me always.

"Cato, I love you. I really do." I whispered as I laid there on top of him with him still inside me.

"I think I love you, too, Peeta. I will always love you." We kissed once again. Our tongues danced together.

"Peeta will you be quiet! Why are you moaning so much?" yelled Haymitch from outside. He barged in to my room furiously. "I'm trying to... Holy shit!"

**AN: Peeta needs to be more careful! How will Haymitch react? What's in store for Peeto?**


	6. Chapter 6

"Cato, I love you. I really do." I whispered as I laid there on top of him with him still inside me.

"I think I love you, too, Peeta. I will always love you." We kissed once again. Our tongues danced together.

"Peeta will you be quiet! Why are you moaning so much?" yelled Haymitch from outside. He barged in to my room furiously. "I'm trying to... Holy shit!"

My cheeks were on fire as I rolled off of Cato and covered our naked bodies with the blanket. I was speechless.

"God, Peeta, it's only been like, what, the third day we've been here, and you're already fucking the competition?"

"I can explain!" I defended.

"Save it. Cato, is it? I think it would be best if you returned to your floor. Peeta, when you're decent, come to my room. We need to talk."

Cato got up, but I whined. "Can you stay with me tonight? I'll be back after I'm done with Haymitch." He nodded and crawled back in the bed. His muscular ass waved back and forth like a jungle cat, giving me another erection.

I tried to suppress it and get dressed quickly. I walked into Haymitch's room reluctantly.

"Is this why you weren't at dinner today? Was it because you were screwing him?"

"Haymitch," I started, "I really like Cato. He's so nice and sweet when you get to know him."

"It makes sense now, why they chose to ally with us. Do you intend to fuck during the games, for all of Panem to see?"

"Our relationship is more than sex!" I argued.

"Maybe to you, but the way I see it, he's using you. He's distracting you. He gets to get off while forging an alliance with Katniss, his biggest threat. Peeta, I suggest you stick to Katniss. She's fairly good looking."

He sniffed me. "Peeta, are you drunk?"

I scowled at him. "I don't love Katniss. I love Cato! Our love is more than a distraction. I know Katniss and I are in the games together, but I can't help it. You can't change the way I feel. When you love someone, nothing else matters except that person."

"You've known him for less than a week, and you think you're in love? Whatever, Peeta. I'm done trying to save you." He got up and poured himself a drink.

I rushed back to my room, relieved that Cato was still there. I stripped and got into bed with him. He didn't talk or ask me questions, but instead he just pulled me close into him. I felt tears drip out of my eyes. He kissed the top of my forehead, and then we slept, entangled together.

Haymitch was wrong; I knew it. Cato couldn't fake these moments we had together.

In the morning, Cato was the one who woke me up. "Hey, Peeta, it's time to train."

We got dressed and snuck out to the elevator. I kissed Cato goodbye before going to eat breakfast with everyone. Effie was the only one talking because Haymitch and Katniss were too busy glaring at me.

Katniss once again abandoned me when we got to the training station. From what Effie said at breakfast, I understood that her anger towards Cato and I did not damage the agreement to ally with District 2. In fact, Katniss seemed to be bonding with Clove.

Once I had finished doing a lot basic survival training, I went to the camouflage station to relax. Even though camouflage isn't the most popular skill to know, it can come in handy. A few victors from District 6 used camouflage to win.

After I painted my arm to match a bush, Marvel came up to me. "I don't like being stood up." He told me sternly.

"Okay, so what?" I asked, a bit annoyed.

"We agreed to meet in the bathroom after training yesterday." He reminded me.

"Oops," I replied, "I just forget, whatever."

He started to get worked up. "Hey! I'm trying to be nice here. Please meet me in the bathroom in five minutes." He walked away.

As soon as he left I walked over to the sword station where Cato was chopping dummies like they were onions.

"So Marvel wants to meet me in the bathroom," I told him.

He looked at me, confused. "Why?"

"I don't know. Should I go?"

He thought for a bit. "Sure. Do you want me to come too? I could just stand outside."

I nodded. "Yeah, I'll go now. Follow me in two minutes."

I made my way to the bathroom and waited outside for Cato. When I saw him coming, I went inside. Marvel was there... with roses.

"Peeta, I think you're really, really hot. I know that we're enemies and that we've only got a few more days left, but I'd like to get to know you better." He handed me the roses, which I reluctantly took.

"Um, well, the thing is," I started, "I can't take these. Marvel, I'm sorry but-"

Marvel started to kiss me ferociously. "Peeta, I'm not taking no for an answer."

I banged on the door, hoping Cato could come help. He didn't waste time to enter and pull Marvel off of me.

"What do you think you're doing!?" He yelled at Marvel.

"Hey! What's the big idea, Cato? I was in the middle of something." He put his hands on his hips, showing his annoyance.

"Yeah, in the middle of raping my boyfriend!"

Marvel's eyes widened almost as much as mine did. Cato finally made it official, even if it was just to Marvel. I felt butterflies in my stomach just thinking about it.

"You mean..." Marvel started, "I can't believe it. No, it can't be true. Glimmer will be furious... but no matter. I won't give up. Peeta, did you hear that? I will never give up on you."

Cato clenched his fists. "I can make you give up so easily that-"

"Cato, stop!" I grabbed his arms and pulled them to my chest. "I won't let you fight him. If you do then you'll be disqualified and killed slowly."

He gave me a quick but intimate kiss to show Marvel that I was his. Marvel left in rage after seeing that, so Cato gave me much deeper kisses. He pushed me up against the tile wall and started kissing me neck. I felt him bite and suck on it, marking me.

"Hey, why'd you do that!" I argued.

"I want everyone to know you're mine, or at least that you're taken."

I playfully slapped his chest. "We could get caught so much more easily now." I smiled and step back, but before I left the bathroom I gave his crotch a good squeeze. "That's okay though. I don't mind everyone knowing that you're big dick is mine."

When I got back to the training arena I saw Marvel talking to Glimmer. She was glaring at me, but I ignored her. Instead I did something useful with my time and went to the plant identification center. There was the ginger tribute, Foxface, but she left as soon as I got there.

I utterly failed at identifying berries. It was a bit embarrassing, but thankfully no one really noticed or cared. I couldn't really focus because Glimmer and Marvel were distracting me. I saw Katniss and Clove, the girl from District 2, do the obstacle course together.

Cato had not come back to training. After we were released I went to look for him. He wasn't on the roof or in my bedroom. I sat on my bed, a bit worried, when Katniss walked in.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"It's nothing. It's just that Cato didn't come back to the training station after he went to the bathroom, and he wasn't on the roof either."

I looked up at her. "I'm sure he's fine, Peeta." Katniss assured me. It sounded like she was trying really hard to be nice.

"So," I started, trying to change the subject, "what's up with you? I see you and Clove are bonding."

She smiled. I was happy that we were talking as friends again too. "Clove's so badass. You were right when you said the Careers aren't all bad. Clove said she started training to be a Career when her dad died. I was wrong about Cato, Peeta. Maybe he isn't just a killing machine."

I smiled at her. "Anyways, you'll never believe what happened with Marvel today." I proceeded to tell her everything. I stopped after Cato came in and beat Marvel up.

"I tried to warn you. I smelled hoe all over both of the District 1 tributes."

I laughed. "Really? I only smelled their perfumes. In my defense, they did use gallons of it." It was nice to know that we could share a laugh or two in times like these.

I got a little more serious as I explained what happened with Haymitch.

She smacked my arm. "Peeta! Are you serious? You'll never get sponsor gifts now! God, he can be so annoying. Why can't he see that Cato's a good person? I guess I can't judge him. I'm like the Mockingjay calling the Tracker Jacker a mutt."

"Speaking of Cato, I think I'm going to go check up on him. I want to make sure nothing happened." I told her.

I walked over to the elevator quickly and jammed my finger on the second floor's button. I regret this decision because as soon as the doors open I scream. Cato had his back against the wall. He was making out with Glimmer.

**AN: What just happened O_O! Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

I walked over to the elevator quickly and jammed my finger on the second floor's button. I regret this decision because as soon as the doors open I scream. Cato had his back against the wall. He was making out with Glimmer.

I couldn't see as everything became blurry and my checks became wet. I slammed the button to the ground floor. Cato would expect me to go to the roof or my floor. I heard him yell my name as the doors closed. My body was shaking while the elevator swiftly descended.

When I got down, I just speed-walked. I didn't know the layout of the building, so I ended up getting lost. Eventually I had stopped seeing people walking by me. I was relieved when I saw the back of a blond's head.

Unfortunately, it was Marvel. I walked past him hoping he didn't see me. As quick as I was, however, he saw me.

"Peeta! Wait up!" He called as he ran to catch up to me. He stopped in front of me and saw my face. My eyes were probably red and puffy. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Like you don't know, bitch." I walked past him, trying to get away, but he grabbed my arm.

"Peeta, why are you crying? Please, tell me." He begged. I gave in and told him, but as I relayed the story my eyes watered more.

Unexpectedly, Marvel pulled me into a hug. "Hey, hey, hey, baby... don't cry. I'm so sorry for what happened. Glimmer can be such a slut sometimes, and Cato doesn't realize how lucky he was to have you." He didn't pull away for a while. I continued to cry in his arms because I didn't have the strength to pull away or stop the tears.

Eventually, I came to my senses. I pushed him off of me. "You think you're so clever, huh? You got Glimmer to seduce Cato so that you could comfort me. I'm not that dumb, so you can stop trying to ruin my relationship."

He grabbed my shoulders and picked up my chin so that we made eye contact. "Peeta..." He started. He was crying as well. "I would never want to hurt you. Seeing you like this makes me..." His voice quivered.

It sounded like he genuinely meant it, and I found myself being the one doing the comforting. I wiped away his tears and let him lead me to his bedroom.

We sat on his bed as he tried to stop crying. His eyes were puffed up and his cheeks were tear stained, like mine were ten minutes ago.

"Thanks, Peeta." He said softly.

As I sat there stroking Marvel's back, I wondered more about why Cato would be kissing Glimmer. I suspected something like this could happen, I guess I never really trusted Cato. It was hard to trust someone when your mentor and ally were calling them a fake and a liar.

I didn't realize that I had hugged Marvel into me. _He is such a cry baby._ I thought to myself with a smile.

"Marvel, it's okay. I'm really sorry."

"I know, Peeta. I'm just... I can't believe anyone would do that to you."

"Well," I started as I stoop up, "let's get out of here." I grabbed his hand an pulled him up.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

I wiped his tears as I answered, "It's a surprise."

Hand-in-hand, I led him to the roof. He was bewildered that this building even had a roof, but I could tell he liked it.

We stood there with locked fingers watching the sky. Or at least, I stood there watching the sky. I looked over to Marvel, and he was smiling at me. He had stopped crying, and was watching me.

"What's on your mind?" I asked.

"I'm just thinking about you. How cute you are." His words made me blush. "I wish you were mine. I would kill to have a boyfriend like you."

"Marvel," I looked down at the floor, "you're sweet. I would love to have a boyfriend like you too... It's just I still haven't talked things out with Cato yet. I don't want to lead you on right now or anything."

He let go of my hand. "Peeta, please. You have to see what he's doing." He pleaded. I looked up at him as he continued. "He played you, just like he played Glimmer. During the first day of training, Cato came into our suite afterwards. He was angry about not getting what he wanted. He started to make out with Glimmer."

"What!" I screamed. "No! That can't be true!"

"Peet, I'm sorry."

My eyes shut tight, not to let the tears out. Marvel hugged me very gently.

"Marvel... thanks." I whispered.

I looked at him. He was studying my face with a concerned look in his eye. I leaned in forward as he did the same. We made lip contact for a brief second. When I pulled back I stared into his eyes. He was a bundle of emotions, just as I was. He grabbed my shirt and pulled me against him, gently. We kissed again, this time with more passion. He was different than Cato. He was softer and let me lead.

I don't know how long we were up there kissing. We both needed it, at the time. Marvel and I were snapped out of our little dream world when we heard a yell.

"What the fuck is going on here!" I heard. I immediately recognized the voice. Before looking at the sound I looked up at Marvel, who was looking back. He was scared.

I reluctantly look back to the source of the noise. It was Cato.

"I said, what the fuck do you both think you're fucking doing up here?!" He stormed over towards us and pushed us apart.

"Cato I can explain!" I told him. He wouldn't look at me.

"Save it, Peeta."

I got a bit annoyed at his anger as I remembered what Marvel told me only minutes before. "Fuck you, Cato!"

He turned to me, but I didn't see anger as I thought I would.

"Peeta... how could you...?" He glared at Marvel and left before I could say anything.

I ran after him, but Marvel stopped me. "Peeta, no! Stay with me."

"Marvel, I can't. I have to talk to Cato. I have to explain."

"Explain what?" He asked. "That this was an accident? That this was a one time thing? That I don't mean as much to you as he does?"

I couldn't respond to that, so I just watched him as he stormed off as well. I started to cry alone on the roof. Eventually, I stopped. Tears don't solve anything.

I went down to my floor and knocked on Katniss's door.

She opened up and saw me with all of my tears. She pulled me in and sat me down. "Peeta," she asked, "what's wrong?"

"Katniss... I messed shit up."


	8. Chapter 8

"Katniss... I messed shit up."

She pulled me into her room. "What's wrong?"

"I..." I stared at her, thinking of what I should say. "I went down to Cato's apartment yesterday. He was making out with Glimmer."

"What! That bitch!" She exclaimed.

"I know. I went to the first floor, to get away from everybody. I ran into Marvel and told him what happened. He tried to comfort me, but I accused him of being a conniving bitch that got Glimmer to sleep with Cato so that he could have me."

Katniss interrupted me. "He probably did, Peeta. Don't trust him."

"Well, I mean, I accused him. I thought that too, but he broke down crying. I hugged him and helped him. I took him to the roof, and that calmed him down. We ended up kissing."

She slapped my arm. "Peeta, you idiot! You can't trust him! Why the hell-"

"Katniss!" I screamed. "He's not that bad. He's really sweet."

"Peeta... You're so stupid."

"Well, that's not the worst part. Marvel told me something. He said that after Cato had a fit about not getting our penthouse suite after the chariot rides, he made out with Glimmer."

"What! That can't be! Why would... but... I don't understand him." Katniss stammered.

"Cato caught Marvel and I kissing. He stormed out, angry at us."

"Well, Peeta, you did cheat on him." She scolded.

"He cheated on me too!"

She nodded, "Yeah, but fighting fire with fire never works."

"I went after him... I wanted to explain, but then Marvel got mad at me. He asked me what I was going to say. He wondered if I was just using him and then he left as well."

She hugged me. "Peeta, you have found yourself in quite a predicament here, but I'm sure it'll work out. Sleep on it."

I didn't realize it was so late, but I guess today was pretty eventful. I was so tired that I fell asleep immediately.

_Cato was in bed with me, but he was naked. I looked down to see that I was the same. I reached an arm out and felt his muscular pecs and abs. I couldn't help myself as I licked his body. I licked all the way down, towards his waist. I grabbed his dick, which was flaccid at the time, and stroked it. It reached over a foot in length, longer than I remembered, but just as thick._

_I licked his shaft up and down. I looked into his eyes as I sucked the head and slowly worked my way down his cock. I started to bounce my head up and down on it as I savored the taste. He tasted so good, and I would eat this cock every day if I could._

_"Cato," I moaned as his cock left my mouth with a plop. "Please... I need you inside of me. I need your prick to fill me up, right now." He smirked as he prepared to enter me. He plunged his dick straight in me, without stretching me first or warning me. I felt as relaxed as ever though._

_After hours on hours of pure fucking, I felt him pull out of me. I turned to face him, ready to drink his godly load. As I turned, I saw that Marvel was approaching me and Cato, stark naked. I expected Cato to get angry, but he wasn't. In fact, he was calling Marvel over to us. Marvel crawled into the bed and got in front of me._

_Cato went back to fucking my ass as I worshiped Marvel's shaft. He was exactly the same size as Cato, so my mouth was really stretched. He tasted just as good as Cato, but different. He pulled out, much to my discontent._

_He got next to Cato and positioned himself at my hole. I had to turn around and face them as they both fucked me senseless, together. As they pounded away, I leaned down and kissed them both. _

_They started to make out with each other, which really turned me on. They both grabbed my dick, and together they stroked me to their rhythm. "I love you, both." I stuttered out as I moaned in ecstasy. It was crazy, I couldn't really love them. Especially Marvel, who I just started talking to today._

_They both pulled out of me. I crawled over towards their cocks as they both exploded. Most of it went into my mouth, but there was still a lot of cum all over me. I felt their tongues lick my face and my body clean. After we were all cleaned we laid there on my bed, entangled together._

I woke up to the dampness of my sheets. By the looks of it, I had ejaculated at least three times during my sleep. It was a hot dream, though, so I couldn't blame myself.

I got up and took a long, hot shower. I played with my dick as I thought about Cato and Marvel. I wished that I could have them both, but I knew I had to pick.

When I returned to my room, I noticed that my sheets were replaced. Once again, I felt bad for the avox who was assigned to clean up after me. I checked the time, and the clock read 4:07 a.m.

I was instantly drawn to the roof, as I always was. I saw Cato there with Clove, and they were so busy discussing something that they didn't hear me come up. This elevator is so silent. I crouched behind a potted plant and listened in.

"I just feel so stupid, you know?" Cato told Clove.

Clove squeezed his muscular arm. "No. He's a dick. I mean, he didn't even give you a chance to explain."

"He's not a dick! He's perfect and I'm..."

"Cato, stop. Don't beat yourself up on this. Besides, it's not like you two were going to be with each other after the games." Clove reasoned.

"I don't understand why he would choose Marvel over me? It's so clear that he sent Glimmer after me." My heart sank just a little. Did Marvel really send her? Was Marvel faking all of those tears and emotions?

"Cato, honestly, you should give up on him. He-"

"No! I will never give up on him. He's... he's the only one that makes me feel like I'm destined to have a future. He makes me feel like I have a life outside the games and Career training. He's more than a distraction though. He's the one." Cato sounded so sincere that I couldn't bare it anymore.

"Cato!" I yelled as I jumped up. "I'm so sorry! I love you, and no one can change that. Marvel, he got in my head and convinced me that you... I'm so sorry." I ran up to him for a hug.

Clove stepped in my way. "Oh hell no! You think that I'm going to let you walk all over Cato like that? I heard that you and Marvel were sharing spit. Cato doesn't need any second-hand slut."

Cato gently pushed her aside. He saw my face visibly fall and grimace during that roasting. "Peeta... why would you do that to me? Did you really think that I was in love with Glimmer? I could never..."

I put my finger to his lips to quiet him. "Cato, I'm so sorry I doubted you. Marvel told me that you and Glimmer had a thing this entire time. He messed with my head." I saw his fists clench.

"Cato," I started, "I need you. Please, sleep with me tonight?"

He nodded. His bright blue eyes shone and made me realize how lucky I was to have him.

Clove, on the other hand, was not so thrilled. As I was leaving with Cato, hand in hand, she called to me. "If you hurt him again I'll cut your dick off and feed it to you." Cato chuckled as we descended down to the pent house suite. Luckily only Katniss was down there so we easily made it to my room.

"I'm so glad you told Clove about us." I told him.

He smiled. "I needed a girl to talk to. She's always seen me as a valuable ally rather than a dangerous threat."

I smiled as we stripped down. "That's good, I guess." We made our way to my bed. He had an elegant pair of blue and gold boxers on. My pair of boxers decorated with oranges and grapes looked silly compared to his.

"Peeta, I know I said everything is fine, but it's not quite. We need to trust each other if this relationship is going to work. Promise me that you'll always believe me and that you'll never doubt me. I promise that I'll be the same with you."

I looked down at him. Our drama was far from over because I still needed to bitch slap the shit out of Marvel, but in that moment I felt so at peace. "I promise." I leaned down to give him a quick, sweet kiss.

He pulled me down for a more passionate kiss. Our tongues collided against each other as we savored the taste. I couldn't help myself as my hand made its way down Cato's stomach. It swiftly made its way through the elastic of his boxers. I grabbed his dick and stroked it to full mass.

He slapped my hand away. "Peeta, calm down. I know you want this, but tonight I just want to be with you." Cato told me.

I was a bit disappointed, but I was also ecstatic that he said that. Cato made me feel so special. He pulled his underpants back up as I gave him a quick kiss.

"Cato, I'm so lucky to have you."

"I feel the same way! Peeta, you are literally my entire world." He whispered back.

After a bit of awkward silence, I brought up a subject that neither of us ever wanted to acknowledge. "Do you think that you're going to win the games?"

He cleared his throat and unwrapped his body from me to sit up. "Peeta..."

I grabbed his amazing arms, "We need to talk about it eventually."

He looked away from me. "If I don't win the games then I deserved to die."

I slapped his chest. "Don't say that."

He looked up at me. "Peeta, you don't understand. It's my sister... she's very ill. District 2 is rich enough for antibiotics, but the only permanent solution costs more than three times what my family has. If I don't win these games then she'll die."

He wouldn't turn his gaze to me, so I grabbed his cheeks and forced him to. He was crying.

I wiped his tears away and pulled him close. I had no idea that he was so distressed about the games. Obviously he wanted to win, but I never knew that he wanted to win for his sister.

"What about you?" asked Cato. "Do you think you have a chance of winning?"

"No." I told him honestly.

"Well, I'll keep you safe. You know I'd never let anything happen to you." He gave me a very intimate kiss.

I snuggled back into him. His chest felt so soft and warm against my face. I could've laid there for hours. I eventually fell asleep in Cato's arms.

When I woke up, things went bat shit crazy. It was as if O.J. Simpson, an ancient mythical demon, came and caused the ruckus himself.

Cato was no longer in my bed. When I felt around for him, the bed was cold. I got up quickly and dressed so that I could look for him. I opened the door to the living room, not expecting what happened next.

"I need to see him!" I heard someone shout. I recognized that voice.

"Back off, you dirty, little bitch." commanded Katniss. I saw that she was talking to Marvel.

Marvel responded, "Oh, that's fair. You let this blond brute sleep over, but you don't let big, bad Marvel even talk to Peeta."

"Shut the fuck up and get out." I heard Cato order.

I opened the door to make myself known. Katniss had grabbed Marvel by the shirt but dropped him as soon as she saw me.

"Peeta, oh thank God!" Marvel exclaimed.

"Save it." I told him.

He looked heartbroken to hear me talk to him like that. "What? But, I-"

"You heard him. Leave." Cato interrupted.

Marvel glared at Cato and then glared back at me. "Just so you know, Peeta, Glimmer's fucking pregnant. From the capital tests it seems that your boyfriend is the baby daddy. Cato, I hope your happy. Peeta doesn't deserve this."

**AN: It's been over two weeks! Ah! Where has the time gone? I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long; I haven't had much free time. Review so I can update faster!**


End file.
